SMii7Y
Jaren Smith, also known as 'SMii7Y '(pronounced "Smitty") is a YouTuber known for playing with Vanoss and a lot of his friends. He appears a lot in Mini Ladd's videos, particularly in his Mario Kart and Cards Against Humanity series. He is also very good at making his friends angry. His name has been found from some of his old website. Channel He launched his channel in April of 2011, posting his first video titled "Gotta Love Beta's" in October later that year. Battlefield 3 was the first game featured on his channel. Quotes * "You're gonna die in 3... 2...1... *dies*" (CS:GO) * "Damb." (Golf With Friends) * "he shleep" (PUBG) * "I don't think you understand the circumstances... that he gone." (Mario Kart 8, talking to BasicallyIDoWrk after Mini Ladd rage quit.) * Card: MOM! LOOK! I'M ___! Card: SPONSORED BY GFUEL! (Cards Against Humanity) * "YEET!" (Multiple videos) * "Yeah, yeet's makin' a comeback." (Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, directed at Wildcat) * "Piece of shit-ass, lookin'-ass, head-ass..." (Mario Kart 8 Deluxe) * "Hey, you come here often, baby?!" (Ask Mini) * "Do you remember at the end of this book, when he had green eggs and ham? How happy he was? He ate it and he was like, 'Damn, that was pretty good, fam.'" (Cards Against Humanity) * "Yeah, that bitch. Don't even deserve a gender." (Cards Against Humanity) * "At some point, in today's music industry, some has had to have farted into a microphone and be like, 'Damn, that shit fire.'" (Cards Against Humanity) * "Yeet's making a comeback." (Mario Kart 8 Deluxe) * "You fucking piece of shit, Tyler! I hope you have a terrible night's sleep!" (Mario Kart 8 Deluxe) * "It's like pistachio painting." (GTA V) * "The only thing I shit out is MONEY BABY!" (Fortnite, after displaying the emote that "makes it rain.") * "YOU WANT SOME PENIS ENLARGEMENT PILLS?" (PUBG while staring through a small window at Kryoz) * "I'm a prediction masta." (CS:GO) Trivia * Smii7y made his character on his own. He has experience in graphic design. * He uploaded a 20 minute video of himself playing solitaire as an April Fools joke, and proceeded to make a sequel video the next year doing the same thing. * He is currently sponsored by GFuel and CSGO Live, and both of the sponsorships have been made into jokes. (Use code S7 at checkout for 10% off your next purchase of GFuel, and use code "SMii7Y" for a free $0.40 on CS:GO Live!) * It was a joke that he wouldn't do a face reveal, and it was thought that his face was revealed in Mini Ladd's Tennessee vlog, but he actually revealed in his official face reveal that his face has been leaked online multiple times in the past. * In GMod he uses a milk carton character as a player model. * One of his most known quirks is the numerous times he yells "yeet" * He has a dog, a rottie mix named Octavia, she is 1 year old, Her name comes from Octavia Blake, a character from the TV show The 100. * SMii7Y is good at predicting things & has good timing skills, like counting down when he or someone will die, telling when the enemy is on the other wall then shoots the wall, and many more. Games Played # Garry's Mod # Golf With Your Friends # Counter Strike: Global Offensive # Solitaire # Golf It # Tower Unite Golf # Mario Kart 8 # Mario Kart 8 Deluxe # Friday The 13th # PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds # Cards Against Humanity # Fortnite # Rainbow Six # Sea Of Thieves # Warface # Battlefield 4 # Battlefield 1 # Skate 3 # Skate 2 # GTA V # Skribbl.io Category:YouTubers